Un multiverso de Familia
by ElusuarioSuicida
Summary: Aprovechando la naturaleza de Rick y Morty y los episodios "Road to Multiverse" de Family Guy es posible que Rick y Morty coexistan en algun universo con los Griffin. ¿Qué ocurriría en esta situación?


Rick Sánchez era uno de los mayores científicos y conocedores del multiverso, él y sus versiones multidimensionales eran conocidos por el viaje entre realidades alternas, sin embargo, él no era el único individuo con la tecnología y capacidad para viajar entre dimensiones, había un grupo de viajeros interdimensionales registrados y uno de los que más llamaban la atención en el registro era Stewie Griffin, un bebé solamente, Rick no tenía nada de qué hablar con él, lo que era más, Stewie estaba muy por detrás de Rick en el viaje interdimensional.

Antes de que Stewie tuviera conocimiento sobre el registro interdimencional, Rick tuvo la desfortuna de encontrarse con él cuando este causo un estrago en su realidad en una ocasión.

Todo comenzó cuando cierta mañana Sánchez se vio en la necesidad de ir a buscar una sustancia que no existía en su particular realidad para un experimento, llamo a su sobrino Morty y partió a su misión, algunas horas después regreso a su realidad para encontrarla cambiada.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios paso aquí? – Se preguntó Rick a sí mismo en voz alta.

\- ¿Hay algún problema Rick? – Pregunto Morty.

\- S-sin duda Morty, veras Mo-morty, mi pistola de portales detecto una anomalía, veras Morty, implemente un sistema que analiza las características principales de cada universo y si detecta algún cambio poco probable en el curso natural de la historia de este universo en particular me lo informa- Dijo Rick en su particular tono.

-Ahora vayamos a averiguar de qué se trata- dijo Rick mientras subía a su nave espacial e indicaba a Morty que hiciera lo mismo.

Mientras tanto Stewie Griffin acababa de regresar de una aventura en el tiempo junto con su mejor amigo Brian Griffin.

\- Stewie ¿crees que seas seguro viajar en el tiempo por banalidades como sueles hacerlo? – argumentaba Brian a su compañero.

\- ¿Pero de que carajos hablas Brian? Tu eres el que siempre hace las cosas más estúpidas en los viajes- le respondió Stewie un poco molesto a su compañero canino.

En ese instante la nave de Rick Sánchez aterrizaba su nave espacial en el jardín de los Griffin.

-Muy bien Morty, las fluctuaciones de mi radar nos trajeron hasta esta casa, hay dos opciones, este sujeto es un genio que maneja todo a su conveniencia y planea dominar el universo, sin embargo, aún está experimentando con pequeñas alteraciones a la realidad antes de ejecutar su plan maestro o bien la segunda posibilidad es que sea un tipo que tan solo hace estupideces y no tiene idea de lo que hace – Explico Rick mientras sacaba una pistola laser al acercarse a la puerta junto con Morty.

Rick llamó a la puerta mientras escondía el arma en su bata de laboratorio.

Un hombre gordo y con lentes abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Un maestro de ciencias? No gracias, ahora no queremos- Dijo Peter al ver a Sánchez.

-Escucha Morty, no creo que este gordo sea el que nos causó este problema, tan solo con verlo puedo deducirlo- le dijo Rick a su nieto mientras ajustaba su pistola de laser en congelar.

-Señor ¿podríamos recorrer su casa? – le pidió Morty a Peter a lo que este indiferentemente les dijo que sí mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la cocina.

\- ¿Lo ves Rick? No tenemos que recurrir a la violencia a la primera- le dijo Morty a su abuelo en un tono un poco incrédulo.

\- Tienes razón Morty, subestimo la estupidez de los seres más inferiores. -

Rick y Morty subieron al segundo piso de la casa y abrieron la puerta que indicaba el radar de Rick.

-Alto ahí- exclamo Rick.

\- Pero… ¿qué? –

-Te atrape pequeño gusano ¿Quién eres tú? – Decía Rick mientras amenazaba Stewie con su arma.

-Demonios Stewie ¿Quién es este? - dijo nerviosamente Brian mientras levantaba los brazos.

-Cielos Rick, un perro que habla ¿crees que sea algún experimento genético? ¿o acaso vendrá de otra dimensión? Y ese otro es un bebé Rick, esto es bastante extraño ¿no lo crees? – comento Morty.

-Muy bien ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué has estado alterando el tiempo? – Dijo Rick a Stewie de forma amenazadora.

-Soy Stewie Griffin, soy cuidadoso con los viajes en el tiempo, en todos mis viajes solo he hecho cambios menores como salvar a mi perro de la muerte- dijo Stewie de forma acelerada y nerviosa.

\- ¿Eso te parece un cambio menor? – dijo Brian algo molesto.

\- ¿Te parece que es el momento para discutir eso? - Respondió Stewie molesto con Brian.

\- ¡Guarden silencio maldita sea! - les grito Rick mientras le daba su arma a Morty.

-Vigílalos Morty, revisare la habitación, me parece que una máquina del tiempo de estas características requiere más equipo para su ensamblaje y aquí solo veo cosas estúpidas de bebé –

Rick se dirigió a la pared que se encontraba a su izquierda y puso su oído en la superficie mientras daba unos pequeños golpes a dicha pared.

-Justo como lo sospechaba Morty, totalmente hueco, el laboratorio de nuestro amigo debe estar aquí atrás-

Rick saco una especie de martillo sónico de su bolsillo y con un solo golpe de la herramienta la pared cayó de un solo golpe dejando ver el laboratorio del bebé genio al que Rick miro algo incrédulo.

-Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí, mí pequeño amigo? - pregunto Rick a Stewie mientras inspeccionaba sus artefactos.

Rick tomo el arma nuevamente y les continúo apuntando a Brian y Stewie mientras le ordenó a Morty y por una caja de señor Meeseeks, cuanto Morty bajaba las escaleras Rick comenzó a cuestionar a sus sujetos cautivos.

-Bien, he comenzado a creer que ustedes pequeños engendros no son más que experimentos de alguien más, un sujeto de poca edad y un perro con tales capacidades me son algo difíciles de creer, ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién fue? –

-No fue nadie ¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto maldito viejo desquiciado! – gritó Stewie enojado.

Rick le disparo con su rayo congelador a Brian dejándolo petrificado.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? Hijo de perra ¡te matare! -

-No si quieres que tu perro viva-

Stewie bajo el arma con lágrimas ya en los ojos.

Morty finalmente llego con la caja y Rick activo a un Meeseek a quien ordeno apuntarle a Stewie hasta que él le ordenara dejar de hacerlo.

-No podemos estar apuntándote todo el tiempo pequeño bastardo y ¿sabes? Morty es bastante torpe, probablemente se acabaría disparando a si mismo- comentaba Rick entre risas mientras tomaba a Brian en su brazo y todos bajaban a la sala.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡todos reúnanse aquí! – gritó bajando a un Brian congelado en el suelo mientras toda la familia Griffin se acercaba al lugar.

-Peter ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Qué es esa cosa azul? – le pregunto Lois a su esposo mientras miraba intrigada a Rick y al señor Meeseek.

Rick comenzó a inspeccionar a cada miembro de la familia y al finalizar se acercó lentamente a Morty y le susurro algo a Morty que los Griffin no pudieron escuchar.

Morty hizo un gesto de furia torpemente mientras que el Señor Meeseek seguía apuntando a toda la familia, Rick aprovecho estos gestos intimidantes que claramente él había ordenado para ir a su nave y volver en poco menos de un minuto con lo que parecía ser otra arma laser.

-Esta aparente arma que sostengo aquí es en realidad una máquina que puede medir la capacidad y el potencial de cada una de sus mentes, ahora se las pasare uno por uno –

Rick se acercó a Chris y exploro su mente mirando con cierto desprecio el resultado.

\- ¿De verdad se supone nos clasificamos en la misma especie? Yo diría que ni siquiera estamos en el mismo reino ¡Cerebro de fungus! -

Chris fue indiferente ante esto así que Rick simplemente siguió con Meg, Peter y Lois. Mujeres bastante promedio y un hombre con retraso, curioso Rick se acercó nuevamente a Stewie y lo escaneo con su aparato.

Nervioso descongelo a Brian y le dijo a Morty que tenían que irse, Rick le ordeno al Señor Meeseek que dejase de apuntarle a la familia y el abuelo subió a su nave espacial con su nieto, la cual despego dejando un gran estruendo en la casa de los Griffin.

Joe salió de su casa para ver que estaba pasando.

-Peter ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Preguntó Joe a Peter con un grito.

\- Ah, no es nada Joe, creo que el Doctor Brown se hizo terrorista o algo así – le respondió Peter a su vecino y amigo.

Mientras tanto una nave espacial se alejaba en la distancia.

\- ¡Cielos! ¿Qué pasa Rick? ¿Por qué dejaste todo tan súbitamen-mente? – Pregunto Morty con su típico nerviosismo.

\- ¡Es ese bebé Morty! No sé cómo decirte esto Morty, pero ese bebé…supera la inteligencia de cualquier otro individuo de su edad que haya existido en esta realidad… ¡incluyéndome a mí!

 **Nota del autor:** Esta historia no está ubicada en el universo principal de Rick y Morty o Family Guy, aprovechando la naturaleza de Rick y Morty y los episodios "Road to Multiverse" de Family Guy Rick y Morty coexisten con los Griffin para esta historia.


End file.
